<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once again with feeling by WinterEnchantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592391">once again with feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEnchantress/pseuds/WinterEnchantress'>WinterEnchantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Time Loop, thats it, they casually destroy the server and then go kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEnchantress/pseuds/WinterEnchantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade and Dream have been stuck in a time loop on Dream SMP for a long time. It gets boring. It gets a bit too much, so to avoid going crazy, they always play things a bit differently each time. This time, it ends in death and destruction and two people in love who can finally be together.</p>
<p>Next time, it'll be a good home, with a cat, many dogs and peace. The time after that? Who knows, maybe more blood?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once again with feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah its because of the last stream. i got my dream and techno team up and i don't need anything else tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, it’s just the two of them standing between the ruins of L’Mangerg. Techno rests his sword on his shoulder, not caring about the blood smearing his cape as Dream jumps down from somewhere, green clothes bloodied and dirty.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“That was something,” the other man says lightly, all awkwardness gone from his voice.</p>
<p>The battle did wonders to make Techno relax as well and he allows himself a slow smirk in Dream’s direction, blood still boiling with adrenaline. The admin is grinning now, mask gone somewhere, green eyes shining with unnatural light. They complement his red ones nicely.</p>
<p>“A good battle,” he agrees.</p>
<p>Dream snorts and stands close to him, their shoulders brushing, It’s been a long time since they stood so close, so casual with each other. Still, it’s easy to relax, lean a bit against the other man, not caring about the smoke and fire.</p>
<p>“That run was fucking bloody, man,” Dream laughs happily, none of his ‘insanity’ left in his voice. He really went far with his acting skills, convincing everyone he went mad for power and control while being probably even more chaotic than Technoblade. “I didn’t expect how easy it would be.”</p>
<p>“Butterfly effect,” Techno offers.</p>
<p>Dream turns to him with a huge smile, resting one hand on Techno’s waist. It’s really been a while since they touched like that and Techno allows himself to come closer, rest a hand on Dream’s neck in return. His husband’s smile is radiant.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I ever understood what chaos is as much as I do now, Techno,” he says in awe. “There’s an order to chaos, initial conditions, minuscule changes… You can control chaos, as long as you understand the relations, and it’s <em>glorious</em>.”</p>
<p>Techno smirks and pulls Dream into a deep kiss, both of them sighing, weapons landing on the scorched ground as they press <em>closerclosercloser</em>, always closer. It’s familiar and yet thrilling, their first kiss since the last run, since they said goodbyes with a plan in their heads. The plan went amazingly well but Technoblade has to admit that he missed his husband.</p>
<p>“It’s been too long,” Dream whispers feverishly against his lips, tasting blood and ash, sharp fangs leaving cuts. “Next time we at least do enemies with benefits, Blades, it’s been hell.”</p>
<p>Technoblade chuckles, pulling the man even closer, tangling one hand in dirty blond hair, uncaring about the grime there. Dream looks a bit different each time, different scars and masks, but his eyes always stay the same and they always look at Techno with the same feelings. This time they got to feel the tension of playing rivals and then allies, meeting only to snark at each other and exchange weird promises. </p>
<p>He has to admit that adding benefits to that would be great.</p>
<p>They kiss again and again, Dream almost giggling into his mouth, keeping each other up until a voice interrupts them.</p>
<p>“Mates, what the fuck?” Phil asks loudly, appearing from behind a ruined house, Punz just behind him.</p>
<p>Dream laughs and pulls away, turning to the mercenary with a clear smile. Technobladestays closer because fuck it, it’s been so long since he last touched his husband and Phil will not make him pull away.</p>
<p>“We’re near the end,” Technoblade explains unhelpfully. “Soon, all of this will be wiped out and we’ll get another round.”</p>
<p>Punz comes closer and closer, helmed discarded. “That’s what you were talking about sometimes, about those versions?”</p>
<p>Dream nods. “Yeah, I figured I could let someone know and you’ve become my friend, Punz, you deserved that.”</p>
<p>The mercenary smiles, glancing at the ground. Technoblade is surprised how well Punz is taking this but considering the man stayed by Dream’s side through it all… Maybe he does have something special.</p>
<p>Phil is pretty self-explanatory. “I told you, you are my only friend,” he tells the winged man, shrugging.</p>
<p>Phil looks at him for a long while, before deflating. “Sure, Techno, thanks,” he says tiredly. “You’re my friend too.”</p>
<p>They stand in silence for a bit, just the sound of fire and debris falling before Dream claps his hands. </p>
<p>“Well, would you be interested in keeping your memories this time?” he asks, excited like a kid on Christmas.</p>
<p>Techno is glad to see his joy - being stuck in a loop really makes one harden and get colder, but Dream still finds a way to be happy, at the end of the day. Especially after a run as tense and violent as this one.</p>
<p>“We think we’ll keep next run calmer, we’re a bit tired and I missed my husband. So you can keep all the terrible, terrible memories with us or you can just forget like everyone else.”</p>
<p>It’s not a fair deal, because Techno knows how bad their memories are - Phil killing his son, Punz fighting his friends, betraying them… Still, it would be nice to have someone with them, to know they’re not getting crazy.</p>
<p>Punz glances at Phil, hesitant. “Can we have a day to think about it?” he asks quietly, and Techno is surprised he’s even considering that. A glance at Phil confirms they’re both thinking about it so he’s ready to give them all the time they need.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he agrees. “You can go to my house, Phil knows where it is. We’ll meet you there tomorrow at noon.”</p>
<p>“Yo, Dream,” Punz says just before the man grabs Techno’s hand to teleport them away. “Take Patches from your base. And my netherite dagger and my blueprints. I wanna remember them.”</p>
<p>Dream laughs and nods, before pulling them away. They land in front of a mountain covered in trees, near some water. Technoblade has never been there, it didn’t fit their script but he follows Dream as he leads him into a hidden entrance. They walk through corridors for a while, before finally arriving in the base itself.</p>
<p>Immediately, there’s an enraged meowing coming from their feet and Dream scoops his cat up with a laugh, cooing at him.</p>
<p>“This is Patches!” he says happily, turning to Techno.</p>
<p>The hybrid shakes his head but allows the cat to sniff his fingers. They stand like that for a bit, just breathing in the quiet base, the sun slowly rising over the mountains visible from the huge windows. The base is overlooking a lake in the middle of the mountains and it’s a really serene scenery, Technoblade has to admit.</p>
<p>“So you’re really not homeless,” he says dryly.</p>
<p>Dream leans against him and smiles. “Even if I didn’t have this, I think I have a home with my husband…” he teases.</p>
<p>“We’re not married here, nerd,” Technoblade counters. “We have to get married in the next run.”</p>
<p>The other man freezes for a second, before tugging at Techno’s sleeve. When he turns, he sees Dream on one knee, holding a pretty enchanted dagger in his hand, gold and green, with what looks like an ender pearl in the hilt. He smiles and looks into Dream’s eyes.</p>
<p>He doesn’t look nervous, not after so many times, but the air is still charged with tension and Technoblade’s heart still picks up.</p>
<p>“Well, Blades?” Dream asks cheekily. “Marry me again?”</p>
<p>“Idiot,” Techno says as he pulls his fucking fiancee into his arms, kissing him soundly. “Yes.”</p>
<p>They stumble to the bathroom together, clothes all over the floor, not caring about the ruins of L.’Mangberg or their dead friends, their blood on their weapons. They’ve done this dance so many times… It’s not horrifying anymore. All they have is each other and they take their time to reunite.</p>
<p>Technoblade has to admit that he’s a bit surprised when both Punz and Phil decide to keep their memories, telling them with tense smiles on their faces the next day. Dream pulls Punz into a hug, Techno smiles at Phil and then everything goes white.</p>
<p>The next time he sees them is when Dream, maskless and smiling, pulls them into their shared home, overlooking a lake. Patches is sunning by the window, their 5 dogs are playing in the forest and there’s bread in the furnace. Techno is dressed in a casual shirt and pants, his long hair intricately braided. His only weapon is an engraved gold and green dagger.</p>
<p>He smiles when he sees them, already thinking of a run full of peace and no fighting.</p>
<p>Next time, however, Technoblade is feeling like trying the role of a King, Dream’s blade painted red with the blood of their subjects. He’s really looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed it, please let me know! do you think we can get to like 20 comments on this fic? just a small experiment, really. love you all</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420920">Dream SMP Dream Centric One-Shot Continuations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf">mythical_song_wolf</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>